It is known in the bicycle art to provide folding bicycles. A disadvantage of the prior art folding bicycles is that they are mostly small-wheel folding bicycles. Heretofore, there have been some large-wheel folding bicycles available. However, the prior art large-wheel folding bicycles have been found to be costly to make, and awkward to fold to a collapsible position. The prior art large-wheel collapsible bicycles were designed as tourist bicycles and not commuter type bicycles which could be quickly and easily folded to a collapsed position for easy carrying, as for example, for carrying onto a bus or a train. Some of the prior art large-wheel folding bicycles employ hinge structures of various types which have protruding objects that pose hazards to the users of such designs. Other disadvantages of the prior art large-wheel folding bicycles is that they require a large amount of time to make the necessary disassembly operations to collapse the bicycle into a carrying position. Further disadvantages of the prior art large-wheel designs is that they are not constructed to be collapsed to a small, compact size when in the folded or collapsed position. Further disadvantages of the prior art folding bicycles is that they are heavy in weight, require many tools to carry out the folding and collapsing operations, and many specialized operations are required in the construction of the same.